A shower curtain liner is frequently used to keep running water within a bathtub during a shower. A shower curtain liner typically has up to 12 grommet holes at the top, and it hangs from a set of up to 12 hooks that each engages with a grommet hole. The shower curtain liner collectively hangs from a curtain rod installed above the shower head and above the outer edge of the bathtub. The shower curtain liner may share the hooks with a shower curtain, which is a second hanging liner that is frequently used for decorative or aesthetic purposes. The shower curtain typically is outside of the bathtub, and the liner remains inside the bathtub. Due to the flow of water and air during a shower, the shower curtain liner tends to swell inwardly toward the showering area, which is the area within a bathtub where a person stands during a shower. The shower curtain liner tends to swell inwardly and occupy space in the showering area. The shower curtain liner may also cling to the body of the person while taking a shower. This may provide an uncomfortable feeling for the person standing in the tub.
Prior solutions created stiff members with counterweights to push the shower curtain liner out from the user. However, these solutions are bulky and expensive to manufacture, package and ship.